Nostariel Daughter of Lady Galadriel
by SomberofSilence
Summary: Nostariel Nost-are-ee-ell is the daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien, born 192 of the Third Age which makes her 2827. She is a member of the Galadrihm and is also one of the Commanders of the Lothlorien and Rivendell armies. As the fellowship crosses into Lorien, she will leave her home to join them during their journey Follows TT and RotK


My name is Nostariel (Nost-are-ee-ell) I am the daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien, I was born 192 of the Third Age which makes me 2827.

I am out with my patrol party, protecting the lands of Lothlorien from urakhai of Saurman's  
"my lady we should search for Halidir and his men" one of my men said but I was deep in conversation with my brother in law Elrond  
"The fellowship should be in your lands now" Elrond said  
"Very well I will look for them and take them to my mother Elrond, I will protect them" I said  
"My lady?"  
"Sorry Talfagoron. I was talking with Elrond. I heard we must find the fellowship in these woods" I said  
they all nodded and we began our search for the fellowship. I was walking far ahead and heard:  
"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."  
The fellowship stopped as the Elvin soldiers of Lothlorien surrounded the group, bows pointed at all of them  
"bring them to me Nostariel" my mother said  
"yes mother I will"  
"The Dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark Halidir said.  
"Haldir o Lrien. (Haldir of Lorien) Henion anron, boe ammen I dulu ln. Boe ammen veriad ln. (We come here for help. We need your protection)" The ranger said  
"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back." The dwarf said  
"And go where?" I asked them  
Halidir bowed to me and said:  
"My Lady Nostariel I will have them removed for they bring great evil"  
" I know what it is they bring with them, they are welcomed here, and I will not turn them away, for it is our protection they seek. You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting." I said  
Myself and Halidir led them into the woods. You noticed that the Elves still had their arrows pointed at the group.  
"Lower your weapons, they are our guests and undermine and my mother's protection" I said  
they all nodded and lowered their weapons  
**welcome Frodo of the shire, I am Lady Nostariel** I told Frodo in his head he looked at me and smiled meekly  
**do not be afraid Frodo, I understand the great weight on your shoulders better than you think for I am to be a ring bearer soon as my mother is**  
"My Lady thank you for your aid" The man said  
"your welcome, I'm afraid I do not know all of your names" I said  
"I am Aragorn, this legolas of the woodland realm, Gimli son of Gloin, Bormoir of Gondor, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo of the Shire"  
Aragorn said  
"So you are the one my niece loves?" I said  
"my lady I do not understand?" Aragorn said  
"This Lady Nostariel, the daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn" Halidir said  
I nodded in thanks. Aragorn and Legolas were shocked for they had never heard of me.  
"Welcome to Lothlorien home the Lady and Lord of the woods" Halidir said  
"if you will excuse, Halidir my mother wishes to see them right away" I said  
He nodded as did the fellowship and soldiers  
I went off to my room and got changed into my gown and headed the where my parents were meeting the fellowship.  
When the fellowship entered I was just coming down the stairs and stood behind my mother and father off to the right of them.  
"Nine there are here, but ten  
there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak to him." My father said  
My mother spoke after looking at Aragorn and said:  
"He has fallen into shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true."  
She looked directly at Sam she spoke and cont'd saying  
"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for your are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."  
The fellowship all bowed as they left I had a vision of myself fighting with Aragorn and Gimli at Helm's Deep then another at Mins Tirith  
"Mother . . "  
"Yes I saw it also you may" was all my mother said and my father nodded in agreement. She must have shared the vision with them

After I had the vision I began my slow descent down the winding staircases Lothlorien down towards my favourite spot in all of Lothlorien to silverlode. I have travelled and fought in many places in Middle Earth but Lothlorien will always be my home.

~~~~~~~~ other POV ~~~~~~~  
"I believe she is an elven witch like Galadriel" Gimli said plainly  
"Gimli, she saved your life for being killed by Halidir for what you said" Aragorn said  
"I like her, she's very pretty" Merry said  
"Yes I must agree" Pippin said  
"Frodo what do you think?" Pippin said  
"She's very kind, she spoke to me in my head as we were entering the woods, the same way her mother did" Frodo said  
"I'm going for a walk" Legolas said  
"is he alright?" Merry asked  
"let the pointy eared elven prince go" Gimli said  
"I wonder why she was wearing a armour earlier?" Bormoir asked out loud  
"I would say by the armour she was wearing she is a commander of the Elven armies of Lothlorien and Rivendell" Aragorn said  
"You would be correct my Lord she is my commander when she is here in Lothlorien. Her father trained her to be a commander." Halidir said  
"Has she even led you to war?" Bormoir asked  
"Yes she has, she has never led the army astray" Halidir said  
"really I would like to see her fight sometime against me" Bormoir said doubting the Lady's ability  
"That can be arranged, but I must warn you she could kill before you could draw your sword" Halidir said

~~~~~~~ Nostariel POV ~~~~~~  
I continued on my walk a heard someone walking behind me I turned and saw Legolas coming towards me I smiled at him  
"good evening my Lady" he said in a bow  
"Please call me Nostariel, I quite dislike the formalities as I am sure you do" I said with a smile  
"you are right I do" he said  
"you really like Lothlorien?" he asked  
I giggled a bit and answered "yes I do. As you enter the woods, the golden leaves of the Mallorn trees rustle softly. The peace and healing of Lothlorien makes your heart lighter, your weariness falling away with each step you take. The air here is sweet with the fragrance of flowers, every breath is a joy. The deeper you walk, the more enchanting the scene, till finally you gaze, amazed at Caras Galadhon, the City of Trees. Lights flicker among the branches, calling your spirit onward and upward." I said  
"I understand completely. The fellowship is in your debt" He said  
"I am only doing what is right Legolas. For you all are risking your lives for myself and all of middle earth, the least I can do is grant you a couple nights of peace. Long time ago when I fought for the first time in war a man told my he was in my debt for saving his life, I asked for nothing but for him to live a fulfilled life and once again that is all I ask for all of you" I said to him  
"Thank you. Nostariel I must ask why were you wearing armour when we first met?" he asked  
"I was patrolling the borders of Lothlorien with my patrol group, for it is my duty as the Commander of the Lothlorien and Rivendell armies, as it was once my father's job" I said  
"Nostariel how long have you been the commander?" he asked  
"for as long as I can remember" I said  
"my Lady Nostariel you have challenger" Halidir said  
"Halidir how many times must I tell just call me Nostariel. And who is the challenger?" I asked  
"Bormoir of Gondor. He wishes to see how well you fight" Halidir said  
"I see well I shall get changed then and meet them at the training grounds" I said  
"Yes my La . .Nostariel" Halidir said  
"now was that so hard to say?" I asked  
he just shook his head saying no and turned to leave  
"Would you like me to escort you to your room?" Legolas asked  
"Very well I'll telly you how to get there" I said  
he just smiled at me and we left on our way.

As Legolas and I headed away from Silverlode off towards my bedroom in the heart of the city of trees. We walked in silence until one of my patrols arrived and said  
"My Lady a patrol of Urakhai are heading this way" he said  
"Yes I will be there in a moment, tell Halidir to gather 50 of our strongest men" I said  
he just nodded and left to get Halidir  
"I'm sorry Legolas please excuse me" I said  
"quite alright Nostariel" he said with a smile  
I ran off pulling up my dresses skirt to run better. I arrived in my room and put on usual garb and grabbed all of my weapons

I ran past the fellowship in a hurry to meet up with Halidir and our men.  
"My Lady we would like to help you" Aragorn called  
"Very well but hurry up" I yelled back  
Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Bormoir followed me. The Hobbits were taken to my parents for their protection.  
**Halidir where are you** I called to him in my head  
**On our western borders Nostariel** he told me back  
"Quickly they well be here at any moment" I said and began to run faster  
Bormoir, Aragorn and Legolas kept up easily but Gimli was slightly behind us so I encouraged him  
"Gimli the fast you run the quicker you will get to kill the Urakhai" I said which made him run faster I laughed at this

When I saw Halidir in view, he had more men then I asked for, then I read his mind and he told me mother saw we would need more and sent more. I just nodded to him  
Note: instead of 50 men about 200 of them  
"Why are they here?" he asked  
"They offered me there aid and I took it" I said  
I walked to the front of the line and every stood straight I began I speech to encourage them (spoke in common tongue)  
"Fighters of Lorien, oaths you have taken, now is our time to fulfill them. We will defeat this evil and send it back to from whence it came. Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none! It is honor for me to fight by all of you once again." I finished and bowed to all of them  
They all saluted me  
"Patrol 1, 2, and 3 to the trees shoot them down as they approach the rest of you we will take them out here on the ground" I said  
"Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm" Legolas said and every one nodded  
I walked out of the forest with Halidir by my side to meet the Urakhai troop leader **every one have you arrows ready to shoot, in case this discussion goes wrong** I told every one in their heads  
"Commander of Saruman why to you come to the Lands of Lorien?" I asked  
"You are hiding a hobbit which carries something of my lords" he said  
All I could smell off him was death and decay  
"We hide nothing in these woods, for if it came anywhere near us I would not protect it for it in dangers the elves of Lorien" I said  
"Doesn't matter my Lord is still telling me it is here" he said and he took his sword out and was going to attack but a warning shot was fired. It was from Legolas.  
"Leave the Lands of Lorien or else" I said  
"I am not scared of mere she elf" he said while laughing  
"You have been warned commander of Saruman," I said while turning to leave my guards came out and surrounded me to make sure I would not attacked from behind.  
"Talfagoron, how many did you count?" I asked him when I entered the woods about 200 hundred  
"Commander Nostariel" A new face said  
"Suiadan what are you doing here?" I asked  
"Your father has sent us so we can overpower the Urakhai quicker so the fellowship my leave sooner, so they will be ahead of Saruman's search parties you mother saw"  
"Very well" I said  
"My lady they are coming" one elven fighter said  
"Prepare to fire" I said as I myself moved into position also  
"FIRE" I yelled a wave of arrows were shot taken out the first to rows of Urakhai  
"FIRE AT WILL" I yelled every one began shooting taken out as many of the Urakhai as possible  
"SWORDS, SWORDS" I yelled I took out my twin elven blades and began close combat.  
I began cutting through the Urakhai "STAY CLOSE TOGETHER SO NO ONE DIES" I yelled we all continued fighting and killing. I finally faced Saruman's commander "I did warn you" I said  
He came running at me sword raised to strike me in the head, I noticed Bormoir watching me closely. I crouched down low, swung my leg out, caught him behind his knees, swiftly moving behind him, I took my swords, and stabbed them in his sides and twisting them inside him; I heard every single bone in his torso snap. I removed them and cut his head off.  
I turned around and saw all the Urakhai were all dead "Anybody hurt" I asked with a hint on concern in my voice  
"No Nostariel, no one is hurt" Halidir said  
I smiled at this, "we pill the bodies and burn them all" I said  
Bormoir still stood stunned staring at the dead body of the enemy commander, I saw Aragorn head over to him and asked him:  
"Still wish to challenger to see her skills or was that enough for you?" he asked pointing to the dead enemy commander  
"No that's fine enough" he said  
Aragorn laughed at this, walked over to me, and patted my shoulder "Well done commander" he said  
I smiled at him and nodded in thanks we had finished pilling and began the burning of the dead Urakhai. We headed back to Lorien. **Father send watch parties out to guard the borders tonight**  
**I will Nostariel, excellent job once again protecting us**  
**thank you Ada** I thought while smiling  
we arrived in Lorien I headed off to my room while the men returned home and the fellowship returned to their camp.

~~~~ Aragorn's POV ~~~~  
"Bormoir, you should have seen your face while watching her kill that commander, you went pale" I said  
"Well did you see what she did to him so quickly?" Bormoir said  
"How did she do it?" Pippin asked  
"Should I?" Bormoir asked  
"Be my guest" I said while lighting my pipe

"The commander came running at her sword raised to cut her in the head. She crouched down low, swung her leg out, caught him behind his knees, swiftly moving behind him, she took her swords, and stabbed them in his sides and twisting them inside him; she snapped every single bone in his torso. Then she removed her swords out him and cut his head off." Bormoir said while using two sticks to demonstrate  
"What kind of swords did she have?" Merry asked  
Legolas removed his swords and showed them to merry and pippin "Like these only a little thicker than mine" he said  
"WOW, she's strong, we should get her to train us now" They said  
I laughed at this "That she is, but she won't be able to train you were leaving tomorrow" I said  
"How many did she kill?" Merry asked  
"95, and I am coming with you. SO I can train you" Nostariel said  
"WHAT?" myself, Legolas and Bormoir said in unison to coming and the number of Urakhai kill well for me at least  
the hobbits jumped and hugged here while knocking her to the ground smiling and cheering, she was also laughing at this  
She began to stand up while the hobbits got off of her. "Yes I am coming with you. I had a vision of myself traveling with you" she said  
I smiled and said "Well the more company and fighters the better"  
"Bormoir do you still wish to challenge me?" she asked  
"No my lady you are a fine warrior" Bormoir said  
"No you pointy eared elven princess you killed how many?" Gimli asked  
she just giggled a bit and said "95 master dwarf"  
"why I've never been beaten so badly, I thought he was better but now you" he grumbled away  
"well I let you all get your sleep, I'll see you in the morning" she said and left

The next morning before the sun had even risen I woke up because of Gimli's snoring  
"I see you have woken up" a voice said  
I looked around and found Nostariel sitting in the tree above my head smiling at me.  
"How do you sleep with such a noise?" she asked  
"I do not know Nostariel" I said  
She jumped down from the tree and landed softly next to me, "Since you are awake you can help get all the boats ready and supplies my mother and father are providing us with" she said  
she stuck her hand out and helped me up, she began walking. I followed closely behind her, she looked very similar to her mother more than her father.  
"What does that star around your neck mean?" I asked  
"Oh it is my people most beloved star Elendil, it protects me from the evil that plagues middle earth, and I protect it from burning out" she said  
"pardon how can you protect it?" I said  
"it was told that an elven maiden of Lorien will be born with the power of Elendil within her, and if she dies so does the star. But if I have a daughter it will become her job to protect that star when I die. I carry this duty alone" she said  
"I see, why do you travel with us if it in dangers you and the star?" I asked  
"Because I foresaw myself traveling with you, if I don't many thing will occur that cannot be undone" she said  
I arrived in the armory and retrieved packages of food and healing herbs, and handed some of them to Nostariel while I carried the rest. We arrived at the shoreline to be greeted by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. I bowed in respect to them.  
"Nostariel please go and get the remainder of the fellowship and bring them here" Lady Galadriel said  
she nodded her head and left without any hesitation.  
~~~ Nostariel's POV ~~~  
I walked away from Aragorn and toward where the fellowship was rested and found them all awake.  
"Nostariel have you seen Aragorn?" Legolas asked  
"Yes he is speaking with my parents, if you follow me I will lead to where we will be heading out from" I said  
Everyone began gathering their belongings and followed me over to the shoreline where I left Aragorn earlier.  
When we arrived at the shoreline Legolas went and helped fill up the boats with much needed supplies. I saw the Hobbits eating away at the Lembass bread.  
"Elvish waie bread. One bit is enough to fill the stomach of a full grown man" he said while taking a bit and walking off  
"How many did you have?" Merry asked  
"3" pippin said while burping quietly  
I laughed at this and walked off toward where Haldir was  
"Haldir, will you be alright we me gone?" I asked  
"Yes Nostariel. I will be fine" he said  
I just smiled at him "see saying my name is not so bad. When the time comes when elves are needed once more by the world of men I want you to come will the army of Lorien and Rivendell" I said  
"Of course. Will I see you there?" He asked  
"I cannot say anything else Haldir. You know that. But you know I will put up a fight till I draw my last breath" I said with a smile  
The Fellowship lined up in a row because my mother and father were going to provide them all with gifts to aid them on their journey  
"Never before have we clad outsiders in our garb. May they provide you with cover from unwelcome eyes." My mother said  
My mother presented the Fellowship members with specially made Elvish cloaks, each clasped with a beautiful brooch in the shape of a Mallorn leaf.  
"Leaf and branch, water and stone: they have the hue and beauty of all these things under the twilight of Lorien that we love; for we put the thought of all that we love into all that we make." my mother said  
To the Hobbits Merry and Pippin she provided them with Elvish Daggers "May they protect as they once did our fellow kin."  
They smiled brightly at my mother and stared at them in awe. To Legolas she gave him a new elvish bow "To one of our Elvish kin I give you a bow of Lothlorien"  
Legolas looked at the bow in wonder. He loved it. Our bows are made from the trees which grow in our woods, the trees which protect us. No matter how skilled the archer the power which flows through our woods is in the bow, every shot fired from that bow will hit its target.  
Bormoir did not want a gift from the elves so mother gave him am elvish blessing, hoping his journey will be safe.  
To Aragorn there was no gift greater than that of the one given to him from Arwen; Her Evenstar the pendent which holds her power and immortality.  
"What gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves?" my mother said  
Gimli just grumbled away and then he turned and said  
"To just look one last time upon the Lady of the Wood"  
when no one was listening he asked my mother for a strand of her golden hair I smiled at this  
Then she came to Frodo  
"To you Ring bearer, I give you the light of Erendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."  
With that the fellowship along with me climbed into our boats and left Lorien.

"What gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves?" my mother said  
Gimli just grumbled away and then he turned and said  
"To just look one last time upon the Lady of the Wood"  
when no one was listening he asked my mother for a strand of her golden hair I smiled at this  
Then she came to Frodo  
"To you Ring bearer, I give you the light of Elendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."  
With that, the fellowship along with me climbed into our boats and left Lorien.

Aragorn Pov  
Before we left, Lord Celeborn came to be and told of news Nostariel, Halidir and the other wardens of Lorien discovered  
Celeborn spoke with Aragorn. "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the White Hand of Saurman have been seen on our borders. Seldom do orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so." Celeborn pulled a sword from his side and handed it to Aragorn. He spoke to him in elvish. "You are being tracked. By river you have the chance of out-running the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."  
The Fellowship traveled down the Anduin towards the Falls of Rauros.  
Gimli sat in the boat rowing idly. "I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest."  
"And what was her gift to you my friend?" Legolas asked  
"I had asked her for a stand of her golden hair and she gave three" Gimli said  
Nostariel was laughing lightly at this.  
"And what are you laughing at you pointy eared elf princess?" Gimli asked and slight annoyance with a raised eyebrow  
"Well I find it slightly amusing you changed your opinion of my mother so quickly. I do believe you said my mother was a witch and so was I. and no mother is the fairest being you have ever seen" Nostariel said  
Gimli began to grumble to himself, Aragorn laughed lightly at what I said and Legolas merely shock his head at me. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to star forward down the river. I watched as Gollum followed us down the edge of the river. I had a vision while in the boat; I saw the death of Bormoir. I closed my eyes and took it in. I would try my best to save him.  
Legolas who was sitting behind him smiled. "I have looked upon the fairest of elvan stars, and have yet to find one with such beauty as to take me breath away." Gimli grunted.  
By this time Legolas and Gimli has left behind the hatred for each other's races. They have bridged the gap between differences and have become true friends.  
When night fell, they decided to stop and rest before setting back out on the river. Bormoir was keeping watch as the others gathered around the fire. He sat with his back leaned against a rock. He saw something strange in the river. It was a log, but it was spinning and twirling, not something a piece of driftwood would do. He ducked behind the rock and watched it closely. He saw a slimy figure crawl on top of it and jump into the water.  
Aragorn was standing behind him. "Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I was hoping we would lose him on the river, but he is too clever a waterman."  
"And if he alerts the enemy to our where about... it with make the crossing even more dangerous."  
Nostariel POV  
The next day we took back to the river we continued down it we passed through the Pillars of the Aagonath and Aragorn said:  
"Long I have wished to look upon the face of my ancestors"  
I could not help but smile at this; he was moving closer to accepting his destiny of becoming King. Before we reached, the Falls of Rauros we pulled into the shore and made camp. We all rested up and ate.  
"Have some food Mr. Frodo.," said Sam as he tried to hand him food.  
"No, Sam. I am alright."  
"You haven't eaten anything all day. You are not sleeping either. Don't think I haven't noticed Mr. Frodo-"  
"I'm alright." Frodo said  
"But you're not. I am here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would."  
"You cannot help me Sam. Not this time. Get some sleep." Sam gave up and walked away feeling sorry for his master and feeling rejected.  
"Minas Tirith is the safer road," argued Bormoir. "You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."  
"There is no strength in Gondor that will avail us." replied Aragorn.  
"You are quick enough the trust the elves. Have you no faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness, there is frailty, but there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn turned and walked away from him. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, what you are."  
Aragorn was enraged... but perhaps because it was true. He walked back up to Bormoir. "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." Aragorn said roughly to him  
"Bormoir, it may be true that there is courage in men but if we are to stay hidden from the enemy we must take the most dangerous' routes. Moreover, to head to Mordor from north the enemy will not expect this. In addition, Aragorn trust us Elves because we have no wish for the ring of power; for we have fought before to have it destroyed" Nostariel said

"After nightfall, we cross the lake, hide the boats and continue on foot, we approach Mordor from the north."  
"Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks? And after that, it gets even better. Festering, stinking Marshland as far as the eye can see." Gimli said in the most sarcastic voice I've heard from him  
"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest Master Dwarf and recover your strength." Aragorn said This did none to please Gimli.  
I laughed lightly at this, I saw Gollum and again and then I sensed great evil. I stood up front my spot quickly, jumped up into the tree, climbed to the highest spot, and saw it. A large group of Urakhai, larger than a patrol, heading this way.  
When I came down I saw that Legolas was uneasy. He grabbed Aragorn's arm.  
"We should leave now." He said  
"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We wait for the cover of darkness."  
Legolas looked around. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it." He said  
"As do I Aragorn, I saw a large group of Urakhai heading this was. It's larger than a patrol." I said  
Merry came back with wood for the fire. He looked around. "Where's Frodo?"  
Frodo's POV ~~~~~~~~  
After everything was set up, Frodo wandered away from the group. He wandered through the woods. "Why did you leave me Gandalf? Why did you go when I needed you most?" He turned when he heard someone coming.  
"None of us should wander around. You, least of all." Bormoir was collecting wood.  
"So much depends on you." Frodo stared at him.  
"Frodo? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer; I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly. There are other ways Frodo. Others paths that we might take." Bormoir said  
"I know what you would say. It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." Frodo said  
"Warning? Against what? We are all afraid Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have, don't you see it is madness." Bormoir was getting upset.  
"There is no other way." Frodo said  
"I ask only for the strength to defend my people! If you would but lend me the Ring." Bormoir said  
"No." Frodo took a few steps back.  
"Why do you recoil? I am no thief." Bormoir said  
"You are not yourself." Frodo said  
"What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death at the end!" Frodo turned his back on him and walked away. "You fool!" He began to take chase. "It is not yours save by an unhappy chance. It would have been mine. It should have been mine! Give it to me!" He tackled Frodo and tried to take the ring from him.  
"No! Stop!"  
"Give it to me!" Frodo slipped on the ring and disappeared from sight. Frodo ran from him.  
Madness had finally taken Bormoir in. "I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You will go to your death, and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the Halflings!" Bormoir tripped and hit his head. When he rose again he whimpered. The pull of the Ring was off him. He looked around panicked. "Frodo?" He began to cry. "Frodo. What have I done. Please, Frodo. Frodo, I'm sorry!"


End file.
